The reduction of chromaticity variation in the development of a white light emitting diode (LED) is one of major problems. In particular, in a wafer-level packaging technique which carries out formation of a interconnect layer, protection resin, and a luminescent layer collectively for a plurality of chips within a wafer without performing a chip selection process, emission wavelength variation among the chips within the wafer affects the chromaticity variation considerably.